


your love is my drug (i'm so high)

by geekchic64



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, i just love them all so much, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekchic64/pseuds/geekchic64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Lexa just had surgery and she's so high on pain medicine she forgot who Clarke was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super light and I had fun writing it. I was totally inspired by that one video (seeing her for the first time again) where, after surgery, that one dude forgot he was married to his wife. Except, ya know, Clexa style and all.  
> Excuse any typos.  
> Enjoy! X

“She’s going to murder you once she finds out about this.”

“Oh lighten up, princess. I can always get you to rein her in.”

“Who says I will?”

“Oh, _please_ – I’m too awesome for you to let me die. You would miss me too much.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night…”

“I’m hurt, princess. Okay now shut up – she’s waking up!”

Lexa groaned; it felt like there was a desert in her throat. Her head was throbbing and the annoying beeping sound in the background was not helping. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked rapidly against the harsh light.

She brought her hand up to rub at her eyes, but it was caught in a bundle of different wires. Lexa frowned.

_Where am I?_

Lexa looked up from the white blanket she was laying under to take in her surroundings. The first thing she saw was the large window overlooking the city; the sun was beginning to set behind the tall buildings, spilling colors across the sky. Then Lexa noticed various machines around her.

_Oh. I’m in the hospital._

_Why am I in the hospital?_

She groggily turned her head to the left and saw a girl with brown hair, a phone in her hand, and a large grin on her face. Lexa didn’t know her, but she frowned deeper in suspicion.

“We need to work on your pouting game, commander. But please tell the audience at home – how high are you right now?” The girl asked her through a laugh and a wink.

Lexa blinked.

She wasn’t high ( _I don’t think I am, it’s been a long time since high school…)_ – she was just tired.

And confused.

Lexa opened her mouth to reply but couldn’t find her voice because her throat was so dry.

Suddenly there was a soft pressure on her right arm so she flopped her head in that direction.

Lexa felt her jaw drop with a quiet gasp.

_I am not in the hospital. I died and I am in heaven._

In front of her was a blonde _angel._ She had piercing blues eyes and a soft and adoring smile on her _perfect_ face.

_Holy shit._

The other girl gave a laugh and Lexa could hear the other stranger who called her commander laughing as well.

“Here, Lexa, drink this,” the angel said to Lexa, gently placing a cup in front of her. Lexa clumsily took the straw and drank the cold water that felt like _the best fucking thing_ against her sandpaper-like throat.

She never once looked away from the blonde stranger in fear she would disappear if she did.

_Maybe I’m in a desert and she’s a mirage._

“Oh my fucking _god_ I cannot believe this – _look at those heart eyes, Clarke!”_

“Raven, honestly, she just came out of surgery and anesthesia isn’t fun to wake up from.”

“Well I beg to differ; I’m having fun and it just started.”

Lexa was finally done drinking and pulled away from the straw. _Clarke_ smiled at her and placed the cup on the table beside her.

“Clarke?” Lexa’s voice was rough, but she liked the way the other girl’s name sounded.

“Hey, babe. How’re you feeling? You got out of surgery about an hour ago. Everything went well and you’re going to be just fine. You just have three tiny scars on your belly now, but your appendix won’t be bothering you again. Because it’s, you know, _gone._ ”

Lexa heard the beeping pick up in the background.

This literal _angel – Clarke –_ just called Lexa _babe._

 _That has to mean something, right? Oh my god,_ please _let this mean something._

“Babe?” Lexa tested. She needed answers.

“Yeah, what do you need, Lexa?” Clarke leaned over and gently smoothed Lexa's hair down. Lexa felt herself catch on fire wherever Clarke’s skin grazed hers.

“I think I am… Um…?” Lexa felt like there was fog in her head. She just wasn’t sure if it was from the drugs she was on, or Clarke.

“On cloud nine?” Raven prompted from the other side of Lexa – who almost jumped out of her skin because she forgot the other girl was there in her Clarke Haze. Raven’s snicker turned into a cackle when Lexa gave her a glare equivalent to the ferocity of a puppy.

“You think you’re what? In pain?” Her head rolled back to the blonde beauty and just like that the fog in her mind tripled. Lexa shook her head and tried to form a coherent sentence to properly describe the conundrum she was currently dealing with.

“Gay.”

_Nailed it._

“Oh my _god!”_

Lexa frowned as Raven fell out of her hospital chair from laughing so hard. Meanwhile, Clarke was biting her lip to keep from facing the same fate as her friend.

_Oh well that doesn’t help._

“I cannot believe this. I literally cannot. This is YouTube _gold!_ ”

“Raven, honestly,” Clarke reprimanded.

_Okay, Lexa, time to put your thinking beanie on and figure out who Clarke is. And – most importantly – figure out her phone number._

“Do you work here, Clarke?”

The blonde gave an amused chuckle but answered nonetheless. “No, but my mom does. You know that.”

_Oh, I do?_

“The only thing I know is that you’re really beautiful and I kind of want to hold your hand.”

_Oops. Didn’t mean to say that out loud._

But Clarke was blushing and reaching over to hold her hand and suddenly Lexa no longer regretted her lack of filter.

“Jesus, I’m _barfing_ over here. Who knew the commander was such a sap?”

“Oh I have many inside stories to share later,” Clarke gave a wink and Lexa felt her heart light up with happiness.

“Does that mean we’re together?!” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand in excitement.

_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please say we are._

“Lexa, we’ve been together for almost two years now.”

_Oh my fucking god._

“Oh my fucking god. No way. We have? Two _years?_ ”

Clarke nodded her head and smiled.

“That’s like _forever!_ And you’re dating _me?_ For two _years?_ ”

Clarke grinned and kissed the back of Lexa’s hand that she was holding.

“Jesus Christ this keeps getting better and better.”

Lexa ignored Raven.

“Wow,” Lexa’s head dropped back against her pillow and she stared up at the ceiling. She blinked as a grin slowly took over her face. She turned her head to look back at Clarke again.

“We’re dating?”

“Uh huh.”

“And we’ve been dating for two years?”

“This coming July.”

“So does this mean we’ve _kissed?”_

Raven almost fell out of the chair again.

“Many times.”

Lexa’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

“Whoa… Because you’re just… _Whoa…_ Do we live together?”

“Yes we do; we live in an apartment on the third floor with lots of flowers and paints and every Sunday we make pancakes.”

Lexa wanted to cry.

_Oh, I actually am crying._

“Holy _shit – the commander_ is _crying!_ And – huh, she’s not melting.”

Clarke leaned over to wipe her tears away.

“Oh no, babe, it’s alright. Don’t cry, Lexa. You’re okay.” Clarke softly shushed her, but Lexa felt more tears coming.

“I’m just so _happy._ ” Clarke continued to wipe her tears away and Lexa felt butterflies fill up her stomach.

“Oh man, Octavia is going to be _so_ pissed that she missed this. Thank god for modern day technology, am I right?”

“Raven, seriously.”

Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand to bring her attention back to her. She felt like every atom in her body was a tiny star and there were millions of supernovas happening all at once inside of her.

But she also felt tired.

Very, _very_ tired.

Clarke smiled as Lexa’s eyelids drooped down. Lexa was fighting to stay awake, but it was a losing battle.

“Lexa… Go to sleep, okay? You need your rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” Lexa mumbled. She didn’t know Clarke, but she couldn’t ignore the pinging in her heart. She felt as if she was floating – high above the clouds, and the only thing that could ground her was Clarke.

“I promise.”

Lexa shook her head to stay awake for a little bit longer.

“One more thing,” Lexa less said and more slurred.

“Anything,” Clarke answered.

Lexa looked back out the window at the sunset and then over at Clarke.

“Do you know that I love you?”

Clarke’s smile was filled with adoration as she leaned over to gently kiss Lexa’s forehead. Lexa’s eyes drifted close at the contact, and they didn’t open again.

“I love you too. I promise.”

Clarke ran her hand through Lexa’s hair as she began to softly hum.

“That was so gross. You know that, right?”

“Oh shut up, Raven,” Clarke laughed at her friend. “… But make sure you send me that video. It’s _so_ going on Facebook _._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And I swear one day I'll post a fic not during the wee hours of the morning.  
> Maybe.  
> Come say hey at whatwordsmiss.tumblr.com! :)


	2. Bonus Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A VERY short follow up because people were asking for one and why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super duper quick one, but the response to the first chapter has absolutely blown me out of the water. Thank you all SO much for reading and I'm so happy you enjoyed it!  
> Y'all rock.

“Hey…”

“Welcome back, sleeping beauty. Here: water. Wait, you know who I am, right?”

“Of course, Clarke. They took out my appendix, not my brain.”

“Okay, cool… Just making sure…”

“Yeah… Hey, can you hand me my phone? How long was I out anyway?”

“Oh, um… aha… Only like… three hours… Maybe…”

“Clarke…?”

“Mhm?”

“Why do I have a text from _Murphy_ of all people asking me if I ‘saved some’ for him?”

“Oh uh actually…”

“And _why_ do I have sixty-four facebook notifications?”

“Well – funny story, actually. One I’m sure Raven would _love_ to tell you all about when she gets ba –”

“CLARKE GRIFFIN WHY IS THERE A VIDEO OF ME FROM TWO HOURS AGO ON FACEBOOK?”

“Oh did you hear that? I think my mom is calling for me! I gotta go –”

“CLARKE GET BACK HERE I SWEAR TO GOD!”

“Just remember that I love you and it was all Raven’s idea!”

“CLARKE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hey at whatwordsmiss.tumblr.com :)


End file.
